Aku Sayang Kau Selalu
by Laura Pyordova
Summary: Kehilangan orang yang kita sayang memang sakit. terlebih sebelum seseorang itu pergi jahu dengan kita, kita berburuk sangka dengan dia. Kata MAAF saja aku pikir masih kurang./ Cerita singkat untuk Arnanda Indah a.k.a Kang Mas Neji Ganteng yang lebih dulu mendahului kita./ No Yuri.


A Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto.

**Pairing:** SakuKarin (Family) & SasuSaku

**Aku Sayang Kau, Selalu  
**

**Author :** Lawra Nakaido

**Rated :** Teens

**Genre :** Family/Angst

**Warning :** OOC, OC, AU, Typo(s) Italic isi buku harian Karin, Abal

**Summary :** _Kehilangan orang yang kita sayang memang sakit. terlebih sebelum seseorang itu pergi jahu dengan kita, kita berburuk sangka dengan dia. Kata MAAF saja aku pikir masih kurang._

Cerita singkat untuk Arnanda Indah yang lebih dulu mendahului kita.

.

.

.

Enjoy Read

.

.

.

"AKUUUUU MEMBENCIMUUUU KAARIIIIIIIN." teriak seorang gadis yang sekarang berada di dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa merah muda.

"Kalau memang itu mau mu, baiklah aku akan meladenimu." Dengan penuh kebencian, dia menatap foto-yang di dalamnya ada dua orang gadis cantik tetapi memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda-yang ada di meja belajarnya dengan tatapan sangat bengis dan penuh amarah. Berlahan-lahan gadis itu mendekati foto itu, mengambilnya dan menghempaskannya ke lantai. Sehingga beling-beling kaca dari vas foto itu berserakan di lantai.

Krieeett~

"Sakura apa yang... Ya ampun Sakura. Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya seorang gadis dengan sangat panik, saat melihat beling-beling kaca sudah berserakan di lantai di dekat kaki gadis yang bernama Sakura. Dia mendekati Sakura dan mencoba menyadarkan gadis itu dengan menyentuh kedua pundaknya.

"Jangan sentuh aku." kata Sakura dengan dingin.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya gadis yang memiliki rambut merah menyala itu kepada adiknya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhku jalang. AKU GAK SUDIH DI SENTUH OLEH MU" Akhirnya keluar sudah kemarahannya yang sudah ditahannya sejak gadis yang bernama Karin itu memasuki kamarnya.

"Tapi...Saku kau-"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Cerita sama kakak. Kau sebenarnya kenapa?"

"Kakak. KAKAK KAU BILANG? Tsk. Apa kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan? SAKIT. Apa pantas aku memanggilmu kakak, setelah membuat perhatian mama dan papa hanya untukmu dan melupakan aku? Apa aku pantas memanggilmu kakak setelah mengambil teman-temanku? Apa aku pantas memanggilmu kakak setelah merebut orang yang aku cintai? Tidak. Kau hanya pembawa sial untuknya. Enyahlah. AKU MEMBENCIMU KARIN. AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU." teriak Sakura menggelengar memenuhi kamar yang bernuansa merah muda itu.

"Tapi Saku. Aku-"

"PERGIIIII!"

"Sakura...dengarkan aku du-"

"APA YANG HARUS AKU DENGARKAN? BAHWA KAU HIDUP HANYA INGIN MEMBUAT AKU MENDERIA HAAAAA! AKU BILANG PERGI. PERGI KAU DARI HIDUPKU DAN JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL." kemarahan Sakura akhirnya keluar tanpa memikirkan perasaan Karin.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu." Dengan berat hati Karin meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan meja belajarnya. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sakura, Karin berkata "Aku...sayang kau Sakura. Selalu."

Mendengar perkataan Karin, Sakura sempat membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Sesudah itu kembali seperti semula dan tidak mengubris perkataan Karin.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, hujan sangat deras. Kilat begitu menyilaukan mata. Suara petir, begitu keras seakan membelah bumi. Disaat seperti ini memang sangat nyaman bergumul di dalam kasur yang empuk dan selimut yang dingin. Tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Kondisinya masih sama seperti siang tadi, setelah Karin meninggalkannya.

Trililit trililit trililit...

Walau pun hujan begitu deras, pendengaran Sakura masih mampu mendengar bunyi nada dering dari ponselnya.

"Halo" Sapa Sakura pertanda kalau dia menjawab panggilan dari si penelepon.

"Saku...huhuhu...hiks...datang ke Rumah Sakit Konoha sekarang hiks." Terdengar suara dari seberang sana menangis dan suara yang dia miliki sekarang parau.

"Ada apa Ino? Kenapa-"

"Karin kecelakaan."

Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan Ino. Bahkan dia sudah tidak sadar, telepon genggamnya sudah terjatuh di lantai. Bungkam. Sakura hanya duduk terdiam. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya kita tidak tahu.

**SAKURA POV**

Saat ini aku sudah berada di depan kamar rawat yang di atas pintunya ada tulisan Unit Gawat Darurat. Lampu di luar kamar itu juga masih menyala, pertanda bahwa dokter masih belum selesai melaksanakan tugasnya.

Entah kenapa, saat Ino meneleponku tadi, aku seperti mendapatkan tamparan yang sangat dahsyat. Aku melihat semua temanku sudah berlinang air mata. Bahkan orang yang aku cintai juga ikut menunggu hasilnya dari dokter. Aku melihat dari mata hitamnya kalau dia juga khawatir. Tidak lama kami menunggu, akhirnya dokter Tsunade keluar dan dia menghampiri kami.

"Maaf, apakah diantara kalian ada keluarganya korban?" Tanya dokter Tsunade kepada kami.

"Kami semua keluarganya dokter." Kata Sasuke-kun mewakili sambil menggenggam tanganku. Aku yang dingenggam hanya fokus menatap wajah sang dokter, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Maaf, kami tidak dapat menolong korban dan tidak dapat menghentikan pendarahan yang ada di kepalanya terlebih korban memiliki kanker di pembuluh darahnya. Jadi, kita hanya dapat mendoakannya. Semoga Karin di terima di sisi Kami-sama."

Begitu mendengar ucapan dokter yang ada di depan kami itu, tangis di sekitarku pun pecah. Sedangkan air mataku sudah mengalir tanpa ku komando. Sasuke hanya memelukku begitu erat. Tapi yang aku rasakan sesuatu yang menekan eluh dadaku, tapi bukan berasal dari pelukan erat Sasuke.

**End SAKURA POV**

Hari ini, semua sudah hadir di pemakaman. Tempat peristirahatan orang-orang untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sampai sekarang Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Karin akan mengabulkan permintaannya saat itu juga. Sakura memang menginginkan Karin pergi jahu-jahu dari hidupnya. tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini.

Sakura masih saja melihat batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama Karin disana. Sejak Sakura mengetahui Karin kecelakaan sampai sekarang masih diam membisu. Bahkan sampai acara pemakaman selesai, dia masih saja diam.

Saat ini Sakura berada di dalam kamar Karin. Memperhatikan semua isi kamar yang berwarna putih gading. Warna kamar yang sangat jahu berbeda dari yang dia miliki. Dia memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar. Dia mengingat semua kenangan yang dia miliki saat berada di kamar ini.. Dia memperhatikan meja rias Karin dimana dulu dia di dandanni Karin.

Sakura sejak kecil paling sering bertandang ke kamar kakaknya. Begitu banyak kenangannya. Dimana saat Sakura di ejek teman-temannya karena memiliki jidat yang lebar, dia datang ke kamar Karin dan berakhir Karin mendandanni Sakura agar jidatnya tidak kelihatan.

Sakura Sekarang berada di atas tempat tidur Sakura. Dia duduk dan mengingat kenangan apa lagi yang dia miliki di atas kasur itu. Sakura mengingat dulu, saat dia datang dan langsung tertidur kasur Karin karena terlalu lama menunggu Karin pulang les. Walau pun begitu dia tetap menanti kepulangan Karin. Tidak sia-sia akhirnya Karin datang juga dan menghampiri dirinya. Walau pun sempat kesal, Sakura akhirnya tersenyum dan dengan semangatnya bercerita kalau dia menyukai seorang cowok yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura memingat dulu dia sempat marah sama Karin karena tidak diperbolehkan membaca buka harian Karin dan akhirnya dia memingat dimana Karin menyimpan buku hariannya.  
Dia memngambil buku itu dari meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidur Karin dan benar buku itu ada disana. Dia buka dan dia baca isinya.

Isi buku harian Karin.

Tgl 24/3

'_Waahhh... tadi adikku menangis karena di ejek temannya. Emang sih jidat Sakura itu lebar. tapi jangan terlalu jujur kenapa sich. tapi kasihan juga aku melihat adikku yang imut itu menangis. Hehehehee. Ekh, tapi aku bukan kakak yang jahat. Aku mendandani adikku itu dan hasilnya gak sia-sia. Dia tersenyum lebat kepada ku._

Lembar selanjutnya

Tgl 30/3

'_Hari ini, aku ditemani sama Papa dan Mama ke dokter. Begitu mendengar aku sangat Shock karena aku mengidap penyakit yang sangat menakutkan. Aku mengidap penyakit kanker di pembuluh darahku atau biasa di bilang dengan LEUKIMIA. Saat itu aku di fonis dokter tinggal 3 bulan lagi. Aku gak berebi memberi tahu Sakura, karena aku yakin dia pasti bakalan nangis. Dia kan cengeng. kekekeee. Tapi aku gak mau kehilangan dia. Aku sayang sama adikku itu. T,T' _

Lembar selanjutnya

Tgl 04/04

'_Hari ini aku akan akan mewujudkan kemauan Sakura yang akan menjadi Sasuke. Karena aku tahu Sasuke juga suka sama dia. Dari mana aku tau? Itu karena Sasuke yang pengen dekat sama Sakura. Hahaha dasar Sakura bodoh. Masa sih dia tidak sadar juga. Aku juga minta bantuan teman-teman Sakura biar nanti Sasuke menyatakkan cintanya kepada Sakura romantis. Aduuhhh aku sudah gak sabaran. Apa lagi Sakura kan gak boleh tau. Jadi teman-temannya harus menjahu dulu dari dia.'_

Tes...Tes...Tes..

Ternyata apa yang Sakura kira selama ini, ternyata salah. Karin di perhatikan orangtuanya karena dia memiliki penyakit yang berakhir dengan kematian. Tapi Sakura malah berpikir kalau Karin lebih di sayang. Jadi, tidak heran kalau Karin mendapatkan kasih sayang yang lebih. Karin mengambil teman-temannya bukan berarti Karin, gak senang Sakura memiliki teman yang banyak. Tapi hanya untuk merancang persiapan Sasuke untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura. Dan yang terakhir yang membuat Sakura lebih terpukur adalah bahwa dia berpikir bahwa Karin akan merebut orang yang dia sayang dari dia. Teranyata Karin mendekati Sasuke, hanya untuk membantu mendekatkan Sasuke dengan Sakura.

"Maaf..." Kata Sakura di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Maaf Kak. Aku...aku benar-benar bodoh."

"Aku yang pantas di bilang jalang. Aku yang pantas Ka. Aku adalah adik yang paling bodoh di dunia. Aku sayang kakak. Kembalilah kaaaaaak. " Akhirnya tangis Sakura pecah.

"Sakuuuuraaaa..." panggil Ino dengan panik saat melihat kondisi Sakura tersungkur dilantai. Ino Membaringkan Sakura di kasur Karin dan menyimak perkataan Sakura yang sedari tadi berbicara dalam diam.

"Aku bodoh dan aku sayang kakak." Itu lah kata-kata yang dapat Ino rekam dari mulut Sakura.

"Sakura... Ikhlaskan kak Karin. Aku yakin dia pasti sudah memaafkan kamu." Kata Ino mencoba menyemangati Sakura. "Dan apa kau tahu, hiks...sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi...hiks...dia sempat membelikanmu sebuah benda. Buka ini."

Sakura menerima pemberian Ino dan membuka bungkusan yang ada di tangannya. Betapa shocknya Sakura saat melihat benda yang dulu dia buang dan hancur berkeping-keping sekarang sudah utuh kembali. Bingkai poto yang sama dengan milik Karin. Bingkai yang dia pecahkan memang sama punya Karin dan sekarang sudah utuh kembali. Tapi yang membedakannya hanya fotonya saja. Kalau foto sebelumnya tidak ada tulisannya, sekarang sudah ada. _**'Aku sayang kau Sakura. Selalu.'**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The End_


End file.
